


You Will Fight for Us

by solomivan



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon Non-Binary Character, Don't copy to another site, Eye Trauma, Gen, Murder, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: "Chao said, 'Your kind will fight for us. If you refuse, there will be a deadlands instead of several towns.'The president asked them, 'Will we be your soldiers in some sort of galactic war?'Chao countered, 'No. You'll perform gladiator battles for our and our partners' profit from the streaming of fights for the entertainment of viewers on different planets, including yours and ours. Now we are going to describe this deal in detail.'"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You Will Fight for Us

**Author's Note:**

> A/N All characters and the world owned by their creators, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> Because pokemons usually have no names in canonical materials, I decided to develop their names from their species on other languages, except for Pikachu, who is Jean Luc, according to the manga: Chao – from the Mandarin Chinese version of Mewtwo (Chāomèng) and Nyabi – from the Japanese version of Litten (Nyabby).
> 
> I'm very grateful to my beta [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi)

"Commander, we finished a complete scan of sector Gamma and discovered only one class M planet, called Tellus, appropriate for our purpose,” reported Lieutenant Nyabi. “Its inhabitants have a Type 5 Civilization with technologies to broadcast video and sound, according to our analysis of the electromagnetic field and its distribution. She pointed her left foreleg, which had three red stripes, to the screens of the monitoring station.

"Good. Before we fly there, can you provide any insight of possible damage to our spaceships and their crews?" asked General Chao, slightly waving their long, purple tail.

Nyabi answered, "An unnatural number of radioactive particles was detected, so we should keep in mind the possibility of the use of a nuclear weapon. Thus, our losses may be up to 30% of the armour and one-fifth of the staff."

The General nodded, "That's acceptable. Begin the preparations immediately: check the state of all vehicles and personnel, provide a copy of all necessary documents by tomorrow morning. I'll participate in the attack because I've spent too much time with my paperwork on all those trade negotiations. I think, eight ships will be enough for our persuasion."

**

The next day the spaceships got to the planet after hours of flight. Chao ordered on the hyperchannel, "We'll use our standard tactic. Each ship will control a sector of the planetary surface. Launch the special projectiles for a magnetic storm. Activate them near the atmosphere to disrupt all electronic devices for monitoring, communication, and navigation. I'm sure it will also weaken some living organisms."

The General saw the consequences of said orders: the massive aurora borealis over the whole planet and the gradual power grid outage in the cities. Captains used their gravity weapons to stop rockets launched from the surface. They sent the rockets back, causing craters and nuclear mushrooms on the surface.

After the launch, Chao remarked, "That was quite fun. Centuries later we'll have done serious damage and destroyed the lion's share of habitual space on this planet. The current task is to obliterate the military bases. After that, we'll land near the main government buildings and start to dictate our terms."

Wide purple energy beams slid across the surface, destroying all in their paths: city infrastructure, transport, civilians, weapons and soldiers on the military bases. In a moment the spaceships received multiple radio signals.According to the built-in electronic translator, they announced: "We surrender! We are ready to hear your demands!"

The General answered on the radio, "Excellent. Send us the coordinates of your main government buildings for our landing, with the reference points or lines adopted on your planet." Captains directed ships to the said coordinates.

The General gave everyone in their squad portable translators. While looking for one of the heads of states, the General noticed that the local creatures were differentiated only by their appearance — skin colour, hair, clothes, height — not by their species. Such a situation was typical for most planets, where usually one or two, or rarely three species, were sentient, and, as a result, dominant. On the squad's native planet all animals alongside a significant number of plants and mushrooms were sentient.

Some soldiers were prepared to shoot Chao and their subordinates. To prevent this, one of Chao's staff, Captain Jean Luc, instantly evolved into his final form, becoming three times bigger, stronger and with additional abilities. He instantly generated multiple bolts of lightning that quickly killed the enemies. After their foes were dead, he returned to the usual six-kilogram half-meter long form. Evolution and its reverse consumed a lot of energy. Thus, it could be performed only twice a day or thrice in the case of transformation into an intermediate form.

When the spaceship crew entered the hall, they were taken into the main office to the president. Fortunately, none of his guards wanted to shoot the new guests. Near him was a female in civil clothes: a white lab coat with the badge "Dr. Juniper, Psychology Professor", a blouse of the same colour, a short green skirt, and red sneakers. She was presented as a professional negotiator.

Chao said, "Your kind will fight for us. If you refuse, there will be a deadlands instead of several towns."

The president asked them, "Will we be your soldiers in some sort of galactic war?"

Chao countered, "No. You'll perform gladiator battles for our and our partners' profit from the streaming of fights for the entertainment of viewers on different planets, including yours and ours. Now we are going to describe this deal in detail."

They began to provide information. "Every three months each district of your country provides two people in the prime of life — from 15 to 25 years old — for the state league. The two winners fight at the international championship. All events will take place in your stadiums, behind a bulletproof glass wall. The victor is free from more battles for two calendar years. Their siblings and children, including adopted, half- and step-, are completely released from participation unless they choose to volunteer. The district of the final champion receives a 10% profit from the tournament and may not provide fighters for one calendar year. Only melee or throwing weapons, shields or nets can be used. To compensate for the harshness of this proposal we give your leaders some technologies far superior to yours, but obsolete for us: space travel with 0.1 times the speed of light, total bio regeneration in minutes, matter to digital information transformation and the reverse process for better transportation. All patents and production schemes adapted to your current manufacturing level and scientific principles will be sent after this talk."

The doctor decided to clarify some questions, "What if a fighter turns 26 during the tournament? Will a 14-year-old participate, when their birthday falls within the period of the championship? What are you proposing to do in the case of a draw? Who will obtain the prize, if no-one is still alive? Can we place our own ads for battles?"

Chao said, "Regarding the first two questions, age should be within the aforementioned range during all matches. The draw halves the award for both districts. The reward is won by a person who is alive or the last one to die. Your ads should be no more than 15% of total publicity. I want to add one more thing. Unfortunately, advertised products and services aren't suitable for your species. The opening match will start two months from today. I recommend for future battles to train children from the age of four. Remember, we monitor this planet. Every disobedience, including refusal to participate, leads to the eradication of cities." 

Then the squad returned to the ship. They found that other crews also had successful deals. All staff fled back to their planet.

**

**Epilogue**

**Two years later**

“We congratulate our new champion, Ash Satoshi from Saitama!” announced the main referee, Samuel Oak, from his stand with the microphone. “It is the first time that Japan has been victorious in the Games. We hope it won't be the last. Now we ask him to stand on the stage and receive this gold medal." 

Ash looked around when he came for the award. On the stadium wall were familiar large banners but with plenty of strange lines of alien symbols suggesting something unknown. Combination of circle parts, a mixture of ancient runes and pictograms, along with many other possible writing styles.

Ash recalled that one and a half years ago there used to be a poster here from Celadon City, until it was turned into a smooth flat surface by those invaders when they made a declaration of non-participation. All news transmitted the destruction, which lasted only two minutes, and the voice of the enemy commander. "_We warned you about the punishment_". After that, there was no further attempt to protest against these battles.

Ash rubbed his left eye again, regrown after the dagger strike in the final fight. It seemed like this would be his new tic in addition to his habit of occasionally touching his right palm after it was cut off by Mika's bastard-sword in the third match, before being restored from his cells.


End file.
